User blog:Codgod13/Fantasy user tourney round 2: Ex Inferno vs Et Venatores Noctis
Ex Inferno, the group of rogue warriors gathered by evil itself as a group of lethal undead, hell bent on destroying human existence vs Et Venatores Noctis, A group of cruel and vicious hunters who torture their enemies for the fun of it! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Ex Inferno Ex Inferno is a team of rogue warriors from the depths of hell, assembles by evil itself, they are a group of the undead. They work together as one as they fight for the same cause, to enslave all humans, to seek revenge, and turn the world into a vampire paradise. Drake Tepes: a Victorian Era vampire who once was filthy rich until death in a duel, he created Ex Inferno to seek revenge on humanity, he is the head Vampire on the team Age: In his late twenties before he died Race: Vampire Physical Appearence: 5'9", 153 pounds, He is albino with Long White Hair with pure white skin, his eyes glow a shade of blood and he wears a black vest on top a white, blood splattered, button-down shirt. He always rolls up his sleeves and never leaves without his cane. Personality: Drake is a weathy, polite gentleman, but when he gets hungry, he turns visious and cunning and will murder everyone in site to feast. Weapons: Drakes arsenol contains a musketeer Rapier and Main Gouche, accompanied by a Dueling Pistol. But as a vampire, he also has 28 razor sharp teeth that fill his mouth, along with, like a shark, another row of teeth. On his fingers, he has nails as strong as steel that can slash throgh any enemy with one swipe. Powers/Abilities: Drake posesses super human strength that is powerful enough to smash through buildings and lift up carrages. He also has SH speed which rivals that of a wolf. Also like a wolf, his hunting insticts are improved, along with his edurance and resistance. Isaac Bathory: A mayhem making chimney-sweep that has reanimated to join Ex Inferno, he is probably the weakest link on the team Age: 18, according to eyewitnesses Race: Vampire Physical Appearence: 5'8", 162 pounds, Isaac has dirty blonde, short, spikey hair, his skin is a deathly shade of white, his yellow eyes send out a message that say, 'i will kill you'. He wears a black, buttoned coat with bronze buttons and he wears a white neckerchief along with a top hat. Personality: a clever, tricky teenager who caused mayhem as a kid, and still does after death. Weapons: Butcher Knife and Sledge Hammer, In addition, Isaac has 28 teeth, but unlike Drake, Isaac only has one row. Isaac also has the vampire claws, just like Drake. Powers/Abilities: Isaac posesses super human strength that is powerful enough to smash through buildings and lift up carrages. He also has SH speed which rivals that of a wolf. Also like a wolf, his hunting insticts are improved, along with his edurance and resistance. {C}Wang Ling: A dead Chinese Imperial guard durring the 1600s who was killed by an enemy army invadng the city. Age: 31 Race: Vampire (or a Preta, the Hungry Ghost) Physical Appearance: 6'0", 138 pounds, Wang Ling has thin, tangled hair that is braided down his back, topped with a Mandarin Hat. Covering his body is a ripped and dirty silk outfit underneath a steel breastplate of lamellar armour. Weapons: Wang has a Jian sword along with a Tanegashima (a matchlock musket), He is also a weapon, just like Drake and Isaac. He has 24 fangs filling his mouth, along with a seccond row of teeth like a shark, what makes him diferent is that he can unhinge his jaw like a snake and open it twice the size of a human. He also has extremely sharp claws, like the others. Powers/Abilities: Wang Ling posesses super human strength that is powerful enough to smash through walls and lift up chariots. He also has SH speed which rivals that of a Tiger. Also like a Tiger, his hunting insticts are improved, along with his edurance and resistance. Lucius Xander: A half Vampire who was once a vampire hunter, getting revenge on the death of his mother by his fathers hand. Age: 21 Race: Half Vampire Physical Appearance: 6'0", 190 lbs, Lucius is always seen with a green cape and a several buckled leather jacket and a dark green cape. Weapons: Xander has a long, 24 inch stake, tipped with silver, along with a hatchet, and 12 throwing knifes. He also possesses a crossbow with silver tipped darts Powers/Abilities: Xander possesses no vampire abilities, other than extreme hunting abilities Salem Malkroff: a German boy about the age of 13 who became a slave of the vampire, Wang Ling, he is basically a human shield who will do anything that Wang tells him to Age: 13 Race: Human Physical Appearance: A small boy who is a human puppet for Wang Ling, he wears and Austrian suit, with a white button down top, and green overalls. Weapons: Salem is armed with anything he can find, ranging from wooden branches to bricks, he is given super human abilities when possessed by Wang, and can turn the simplest objects into deady progectiles Powers/Abilities: Salem is given vampie like abilities when possesed by Wang Ling. But only, when possesed, when he is not possesed, he is a normal, human boy. Rapier.jpg|Rapier Wheellock.jpg|matchlock pistol butcher knife.jpeg|Butcher knife sledgehammer1.jpg|sledgehammer Jian2.jpg|Jian Charleville.jpg|matchlock musket Et Venatores Noctis *Doc: A former doctor, and a well known one at that. Accused of being a witch by the townsfolk for failing a operation, and was sent to hell for his sins. He made a deal with The Devil to be reborn anew as demon on Earth, and became a sadistic torturer in his new form, cannibalizing them and of course killing them, sending new souls to the devil in hell, giving more power. *Age: Appears to be In his late 20's or early 30's, but is really 178 due to being a demon and cannot age. *Race: Demon (Human of British Ethnicity in his Former Life) *Physical Description: He is 6'2 ft and 119 lbs. Wheres a Large Top Hat, A Monocle, A Brown Fur Coat with Leather under, Black Boots, and Black Gloves. He has Pale Skin, and short brown hair. *Personality: He acts like a nice gentleman and a pleasant person to be around when you first meet him. Although, Once he straps you down to his surgery table, He is an insane and sadistic torturer. *Training: He is a trained Medic/Surgeon Providing Supplies and Healing the team. He knows the human anatomy EXTREMELY well, knowing every weak point, every bone, etc. *Weapons: He specializes in Close Combat and Bladed Weaponry. He is armed with a Scalpel, Wooden Mallet, Butcher Knife, A Hatchet that he can throw, and a Flintlock which is standard for every member. *Powers/Abilities: Doc is a Demon, making him more cruel, super-human, and extremely manipulative. But he is weak against religious objects such as the Cross, Holy Water, and the Bible, although they do not kill him, only weaken him. He has control over the element of fire and can summon fire in his very hands at will. Besides Super Strength and Speed, He can also teleport, leaving flames where he once stood when he does as well as having the ability to regenerate limbs. *Armor: He wears a Fur Coat with Leather Armor underneath. *Weakness: He is insane *Rouge Tireur D'élite: A World Known French Assassin, Who has traveled the world by Sea or Land, From Rome to the Americas, It's most likely he's been there. *Age: 23 *Race: Human (French) *Physical Description: Wears a Red Cloak, and often wears a hood. He has a Pencil Thin Mustache and wears Red Gloves, and Red Shoes. *Personality: He is often quiet, Smirking at his victims before they die. He is a bit cocky and has a personality similar to Ezio from the Assassins Creed. *Training: TBA *Weapons: He carries Duel Flintlocks, A Kunai, A Crossbow, A Repeating Crossbow, Smoke Pellets, and Multiple Grenados. *Powers/Abilities: He prefers high rooftops and towers to preform a ranged assassination with his Crossbow, this grants him a quick escape due to being a parkour expert. He is also a Psychic, and has Telekinnesis as well, so he can move objects and even PEOPLE with his mind. Due to his Psychic Abilities, He can also turn Invisible, Playing Mind Tricks with his enemies, and making for an easy escape. *Armor: Leather is located under is cloak, and the leather is covered Chain Mail. *Weakness: Often stays separate from the team to perform sneak attacks on the enemy. *Bellator Lucis: Known as the Warrior of Light to his home town, Urbs Lucis, Bellator was sent on a quest by the king of Urbs Lucis, to defeat Doc, who had been camping out of town. They fought an epic battle, but Bellator failed against The Demon, and was made a slave by him, remembering nothing of his past life, Bellator became a servant to Doc. Corrupted, He does his masters bidding. *Age: 21 *Race: Half-Angel *Physical Description: He considered the "Brute" of the group, making him very tall and strong. He is about 7 ft tall, and weighs around 350 lbs. *Personality: Very Serious, Brave, and Cruel. He does what he is told by Doc, and is extremely brutal to his foes, doing anything for his team. *Training: TBA *Weapons: He Carries A Long and Shiny Broadsword, A Flail, A Flintlock, and A Bow & Arrow for Long Range Combat. He also has Duel Spiked Gauntlets encrusted on his Armor. *Powers/Abilities: He can fly, having Angel Wings, but he also has Light Magic, which can blind his foes, protect his team mates by creating a Shield of Light, and even fool his enemies by duplicating himself. *Armor: He has full body armor, crafted by the finest smiths, made of Gold and Steel, covering him in head to toe. *Weakness: Will Do Anything to protect his team, even the evil Doc. *Dark Ice: A former Princess of a large ice kingdom, The Kingdom of Glacies, when her parent died, She became corrupted with power, and obsessed with Jewels and Minerals. Rather than protecting the Kingdom, She sent the military to search for Jewels instead, Glacies fell, and the new queen by the name of Dark Ice left her kingdom in search of the finest jewels. *Age: 24 *Race: Human (English) *Physical Description: She is covered in Pure Ice, Sapphire, and Diamonds, which she combos as armor. She is 6 ft tall and weighs 240 lbs. *Personality: Dark Ice has a sense of Black Humor. Loving to torment and mock her enemies, Her overall personality is similar to Poison Ivy from the Batman Franchise. *Training: She has no formal training, although she is a expert in magic and has experience in fighting with Galcies' Army. *Weapons: She carries a Three-Barreled Flintlock, as well as a Pepper-box revolver. For Bladed Weaponry, She has Duel Kukri's made of Ice, although easy to break and discard, She can easily create more or regenerate her current Kukri's. Another one of her Bladed Weapons is a unbreakable Diamond-crafted Long Sword. She also carries a Roman Dagger, and a Staff which she uses as a Blunt Weapon and for her magic. She finally has Claws of Ice which she can use to scratch or stab her enemies. *Powers/Abilities: As Stated before, She can create and control Ice. And can do almost anything with it, such as creating large shields of ice. Due to her beauty, She can trick her foes into doing her bidding. *Armor: As stated before, She is covered in Diamonds, Sapphire, and Ice which she uses as armor. *Weakness: Fire *Reaver (He's based off of my Skyrim Character): *Age: 20 *Race: Khajiit *Personality: Brave, Loyal, and Kind to his team. *Physical Description: He is a Khajiit (Cat/Human Hybrid Basically), so he has long ears, a beard, and basically looks like a cat, with a larger head on a human like body. He has Blue Eyes and Hook Ear Rings. He is whitish-greyish. *Training: As he ventured, He was trained by many in arts such as Defense, Unarmed Combat, Melee Combat, Archery, and Magika. *Weapons: He has an Iron Shield for Defense, Ancient Nord Bow and Iron Arrows, Iron Dagger, and more to come *Powers/Abilities: He has Fire Magic, that's it. =P Scalpel.jpeg|Scalpel Mallet.jpeg|Mallet GermanFlintlockPistol.jpg|MAtchlock pistol Unknown12222.jpeg|kunai Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow Early-grenade.jpg|Grenade Broadsword.jpg|Broadsword Flail.jpg|Flail Pepper box revolver.jpeg|Pepper box revolver Kukri.jpg|Kukri Khajit.jpeg|Khajit The Battle EI: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png EVN: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png The group Ex Inferno is stalking through the woods, looking for a cannibalistic human known only as "Doc." However, Et Venatores Noctis scout, Reaver, has seen Ex Inferno and warned his companions. "Should we run?" Reaver asked. "No..." Doc said, "I'm feeling... hungry." "Of course, Doctor." Reaver said, and the group readied their weapons and formulated a plan. As Ex-Inferno walked forward, they saw a stange man in a brown fur coat. "Evening, gentleman," He said, "May I ask what you are doing in my woods?" Drake smirked, and asked, "And who might you be?" "You don't know?" Doc asked condacsendingly, then let of a vicious cackle, "I am the one who's missing a couple screws. The one who doesn't see things right. The one who enjoys liver with a side of Fava beans. My dear friend, I'm the mad doctor." Wang Ling motioned forward, and said, "Salem," The australian boy hissed angrily and rushed forward, carrying a Jambiya in his right hand. The Doc simply stood there, as a hail of gunfire erupted from around the forest, piercing every angle of Salem's body. The boy dropped to the floor file:red.png. "RUN!" Drake said, and due to the ingenious ambush, the members of Ex-Inferno all scattered throughout the woods. The docro yelled to his teammates, and they pursued the vampires. Dark Ice ran after Drake, firing at him with her pepper box gun. She ran out of ammo and drew her three barrel flintlock, as Drake hid behind a tree. "Oh do please come out." She said, "The woods are very lonely." "Be careful what you wish for, my lady," replied Tepes, as he stepped out from behind the tree, and quickly shot Dark Ice in the head with his pistol file:blue.png. Isaac had been chased Bellator, who the boy grew tired of running, and, yelling maniacally, took out his sledgehammer and swung it at Bellator's head. The half angel swiftly stepped away from the blow and swung his flail at the vampire, who had his hammer knocked away, but avoided serious damage. He took out his knife, and slashed the holy warrior's hand, causing him to drop the flail. Bellator took out his broadsword, and the two exchanged blows. However, the chaotic Isaac was no match for the experienced half-angel, and was stabbed through the heart then decapitated file:red.png. Bellator looked over his gruesome work, and smiled, only to get shot in the leg by Lucius Xander. Bellator growled angrily and bull-rushed Xander, swinging broadsword through the air and ignoring the bolt in his leg. More disciplined then Isaac, Lucius stepped out of the way of the blows, and stuck a knife in Bellator's eye. Lucis roared in pain and dropped his broadsword, cluthcing at his left eye. The vampire smirked, and prepared the finishing blow. However, the ever-determined Bellator uses a flash of light to blind Xander, then, screams in agony as he pulls the knife out of his now-useless eye. The scream doesn't last long, as Xander pulls out a stake, and drives it through Bellator's heart file:blue.png. Reaver is running through the woods, chasing Wang Ling. The chinese guard quickly scampers up a tree at the edge of a clearing, and positions his musket. He waits for the Kahjit to wander into the clearing, and fires. The bullet lands just besides Reaver's foot, and he looks up. Getting an idea, Reaver lights the tree on fire. Realizing where the cat was aiming too late, Ling jumps down, but he is already engulfed in fire, and he dies a fiery death file:red.png. Rouge sees Xander, rubbing his eyes, and sneaks toward the vampire with his Kunai. As he nears his target, the vamp's eyes snap open, and Lucius throwes a knife at the assassin, who jumps back and hurredly pulls out his crossbow. He never fires it, as Xander uses a second knife to end his life file:blue.png. After all the chaos, the teams meet up, and begin fighting. Reaver engages Xander, while the sadistic doctor duels the suave vampire. Reaver and Xander trade blows, Xander's strength and speed giving him an obvious advantage. Reaver suddenly disarms Lucius, but no avail, as the vamp steps in and bites Reaver's neck, drying him of blood file:blue.png. The demon doctor hisses in agitation, and teleports behind Xander. He stabs Lucius in the back with his butcher knife, then rips open his stomach and devours his spleen file:red.png. Tepes turns away at the gruesome display, and suddenly finds Doc staring him in the face. The vampire stabs upward with his gouche, but he just isn't fast enough, and Doc buries his scalpel into Tepes' temple, killing him instantly file:red.png. "Save the best for last, eh?" says the doctor, and reaches toward Tepes' liver. WINNER: Et Venatores Noctis. Category:Blog posts